Sweet, Sweet Girl
by VampireRULEx36464
Summary: This is Isabellas story, on how her fater left, mother died, father coming back and blaming it on her. Has swearing, abuse, rape and other things in this story. Beta help please.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just the begining and I know Its not that good, I do promise however that I you wish to continue it will be.**_

My name is Isabella Marie, I dont have a last name anymore because I live in Forks orphan centre. Im 15 years old and Ive been here for just a little over a year.

Im here for many reasons, one well my father hated me when I was a child so he decided to leave my mother because of me. About 6 years ago my mother and I were driving when a drunk driver hit the car and my mother died on the spot. When my father found out he was far passed being mad at me, saying that she died because of me.

So from that day on I had to self teach everything that I should have been going to school for. The reason that I didn't just go to school? well you see my father hit me, broke bones and left scars.

Last year a man saw him hitting me through the window and called 911- the police. When they came and saw what their cheif of police was doing to his daughter they took him into custody only after firing him from said position.

They dropped me off here, and I hated it.

My name is Isabella Marie, and this is my story.

**_If you guys like this then I will continue but u need to tell me please. I need a Beta please_**


	2. New Start

Most people have lives. Lives of which they grow up with their parents, fall in love -many times, have kids and grow old.  
My life hasn't been so simple or as nice as that or of how it could have been. I grew up in an old rundown house with no father to care for me. On my 9th birthday, not only did the mother that I loved dearly die, that was also the day that my so called father rejected me and my spirit began to wither away as he beat me night after night. I believed it would never come back. When my father did come he would only ever blame me on her death. I still do believe that, maybe it was my fault? On my 10th birthday, he thought it would be proper to rape me, I got lucky though. Our neighber had seen him doining so and had called the police. He has been in jail ever since, just as i've been in this god awful since I was brought here, I stopped talking.

Today is only another day for everybody else, but to me Its that day that 7 years ago my mother died, and 6 years ago that I lost my virginity to my own father. It's my 16th birthay. September 13th, Though I never do understand why its so sweet maybe to others, not me.

I had this feeling that somthing was going to happen today. Deep down I know that I would be loved one day and that, that day may not be today or tomorrow, but I do know that one day I will be loved.

The clocked chimed showing that it was 10:00am, time to get up. But before I even got that chance to wake up the rest of the way,The Mrs. of the house called e down to her office. That can only mean one of two things that could happen to me today.  
One that I'm in big trouble or Two I'm getting adopted. I really do hope that it was the latter choice.

After getting dressed i the best clothing that I could find I ran down the stair without tripping, and in front of Mrs. Epson's office.  
Only after I knocked and she awnsered did I step in. What I was shocked to see? well lets just say that seven god like beauty's looked right back at me. Everyone that had a life would know that the eldest of this group was one Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the rest? I had never seen before.

I was worried, surley they were not here to adopt me? I only stand at 5 feet tall, dull brown hair and pale skin. Although I think that their palniss surnassess mine.I was interupted from my daydreaming by 's voice.

"Isabella,I would like to bring to your attention that you have been here for 6 years now and that Mr. and Mrs Cullen here have adopted a total of 5 children in the past years and are thinking about adopting you. I would like if you could bring them to your room and write or type to them and tell them about yourself, dear."

I quickly nodded my head and smiled at the people in front of me. I did however notice that the males in the family did in fact scare me. As i lead them up the stairs not talking to them, into my room, I stayed as far as possible from the males.

"Isabella, dear? We have some questions to ask you. Mrs. Epson told us that if we wanted to know anything about you then we would have to ask you. First off, the same questions like everyone ekse would ask like favourite food, colour, prefered name, age, birthdate, and why you were brought here?" asked none other than Mr. Cullen himself.

So I started typing on my computer.

My name is Isabella Marie, I prefer Bella. My Birthay is September 13th(today) and I'm 16. My favouite colour is a soft brown and I enjoy most foods. I was brought here because My mother died from a drunken driver when I was 9 years old, I had never met my so called father at that point in time, But when she died, he had to take me in. He started to hit me every day, night to night. Telling me that she died because of me, maybe she did?  
I'll never know. at the age of 10, our old neighber saw him raping me and called 911 police. I've been here ever since then.

By the end of my little typed speach, they were all very quiet and I was suddenly scared that they didn't want me. My worries though were pushes away when I saw the sadness in all of their I was pulled into a bear hug. I did the only think that I could do in that moment, Scream.

"Hey, your ok. shh sweetheart" came another male voice.

When I had calmed down enough they told me their names.

" Esme, Lets go sign the papers so we can get home with Bella here" Carlisle said with a smile.

Years ago on my 9th birthday, not only did the mother that I loved dearly die, that was also that day that my father Rejected me and my spirit began to wither away. I did believe that it would never come back to me, maybe, just maybe I was wrong? Because here I am with a heart breaking smile on my face because 7 years later here I am, And not only Do I feel loved, but I have a name. Isabella Marie Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not continuing my other stories yet but I got writers block with them! Any who, I was bored in math today and I came up with 3 different stories and would like everyone to VOTE on which they think I should write. Also I need a beta to help. For the next 2 weeks exams are here and I wont be working on the stories but I promise to when I come back! So here they are:**

Broken Angel or new escape ( will vote on that later!)

I sat there, waiting. It seemed to take forever. Forever for somebody to find me. Find me lying here, in my very own blood.

As I looked around the room looking for an escape, I found it. There it was, staring me in the face, mocking me. It wasn't moving, nor was I, but I wanted to use it, I needed to. I must find the new escape.

Times

"Isabella, Isabella?" my father-Charles IV- called to me, staring at m bklank face.

"yes, Father?" I must ever look an elder in the eye, must never be disrespectful to my elders and I must never lisen to the farm boy. As I stared at the floor, I couldn't help but wonder when mother was coming home and if I would finally fell loved.

"Isabella, go down to the servents courters immediately. You ust tell that darned Farm Boy to get up here . NOW!

Girl

" Edward, go hunting son. You're eyes are black and you haven't gone in weeks" These thoughts interrupted my own.

So that's where I'm at now, hunting, running in the forest, trying to be free as the ugly beast inside of me ripples through. After feeding from 4 deer, I was ready to go home, to once again mop around the fact that I have no mate.

I knew I was in trouble and that I had not fed nearly enough when the sweet smell of strawberrys invaded my mind, making the monster come out full force. I ran, ran towards the smell.

4. Do I know you?

I remembered it like a dream. I remember going to Angela's to hangout with her and Jessica. I remember walking home. I remember the car that was going so very slow beside me and I remember that before that night was through, I was a virgin. I remember the screams and the pain. And know I see the room I awake in and I can't help but feel...At peace.

5. Mental pain

Whenever I looked around, all I saw was white. A white dresser, white bed, white walls, white floors and even white clothing. I wanted out but I couldn't.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open and in walked my new, very hot doctor...

6. I don't have much on this one yet thought but..

Bella is a local junie and Edward is a famous artist. They meet one night while she is very high and in need of a place, as she lives on the streets.

**Ok thanks guys for reading this! Again Im so sorry the=at I haven't updated but I NEED A BETA!**


End file.
